Pourquoi trahir ?
by Hyotsuki
Summary: La situation était trop désespérée pour lui : il était prisonnier des mangemorts et allait mourir de la main du frère d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Charmant tableau... T pour un soupçon de torture.


Hum, j'avoue, je suis en mode écriture. Donc un nouvel OS de rajouté aujourd'hui, sachant qu'à la demande je pourrais rajouter une suite du point de vue du personnage ici secondaire mais bien présent.

Je tiens à rappeler que, bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de quelques lignes... Enfin, ici, quelques pages.

* * *

**Pourquoi trahir ?**

Il avait mal, très mal. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, dans cette pièce glacée, presque pas de lumière, les mains liées dans le dos, attaché à une chaise ? Une heure ? Trois ? Dix ? Il en avait perdu toute notion du temps. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Des mangemorts lui étaient tombés dessus, il avait bien tenté de se défendre, bien tenté de leur échapper mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Il s'était fait capturer, assommer puis s'était réveillé là, dans cette position. L'un de ces horribles sorciers l'avait torturé. Était-ce la femme Lestrange ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir reconnu sa voix. N'était-ce qu'une impression ? Il ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son corps lui faisait mal après la dose de doloris. Torturé pendant des heures... En tout cas, c'était là son impression. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas transformé ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dévoiler son secret, il ne pouvait pas trahir ses amis puisque si on apprenait qu'il était un animagus, on comprendrait que les autres l'étaient aussi. Il était coincé, il était perdu. Il allait... Mourir ? Mourir ainsi, torturé par les mages noirs ? Et pour quelle raison ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Personne n'avait pris la peine de lui dire pourquoi il s'était fait capturer. Personne ! À présent il était seul... Mais cela ne dura pas.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur une nouvelle silhouette. Une personne encapuchonnée qui imposa sa présence sans faire le moindre bruit. Il n'en avait pas besoin, l'ancien Gryffondor sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il avait peur sans comprendre pourquoi. Cette aura n'était pas la même que celle de son précédent tortionnaire. Ce n'était pas la folie qui émanait de cette personne mais le calme, le mépris, la haine. C'était le danger rationnel. Et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur. Le rat à l'intérieur de lui s'agitait, sentant le danger, voulant s'enfuir ! Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il se figea donc, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. L'autre ne fit pas attention à lui dans un premier temps, se promenant juste dans la pièce, son verre à la main. De quoi s'agissait-il ? C'était doré... Doré... Non, il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Finalement, l'autre posa son verre sur une table et retira son masque. Et le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement. Ces cheveux sombres qui retombaient sur ses yeux d'un superbe gris d'orage, ces traits magnifiquement bien dessinés, cet air hautain, ce...

-Sirius ?

Non, ce ne pouvait pas être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, c'était impossible. Impossible, Sirius n'était pas un mangemort il en était plus que convaincu ! Trop droit, trop Gryffondor, trop... Lui. Alors quoi ? Quel était le problème ? Il fronça les sourcils tandis que l'autre soupirait profondément. D'ailleurs il entreprit de vider son verre, buvant à de lentes et petites gorgées. Qui est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? À moins que les mangemorts n'aient eu l'idée d'utiliser du polynectar mais... Non. Et puis, le nouvel arrivant semblait plus jeune. Plus jeune... Minute... Regulus ? Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius ? Une telle ressemblance ne pouvait pas être le fruit du hasard ! Cela ne pouvait être que le frère de son ami, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Il se mit donc à l'observer. Il n'avait jamais tellement prit le temps de vraiment fait attention à ce gosse que Sirius détestait. Quoique... En fait si, il faisait attention à lui lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans le même coin mais cela n'était arrivé que peu souvent. C'était un Serpentard relativement discret, trainant avec une bande de mangemorts, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Le retrouver là, en dehors de Poudlard lui faisait si étrange... Comment devait-il réagir ? Il ne savait pas... Mais connaître son idée de l'aidait pas, parce qu'il y avait toujours cette peur qui lui tordait le ventre, cette impression que tout son corps voulait le fuir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait peur de lui. Il n'avait pas les traits d'un mangemort, la beauté des Black lui donnait un petit air innocent si étrange... Enfin, le cadet posa son verre sur une table et s'approcha. Jusqu'à s'arrêter devant lui, très proche. Trop proche, peut-être qu'il pouvait entendre le rythme affolé des battements de son cœur... Il voulait partir ! La situation était trop désespérée pour lui : il était prisonnier des mangemorts et allait mourir de la main du frère d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Charmant tableau... Soudain la voix claire du jeune homme trancha le silence.

-Pettigrow... Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné que, de votre quatuor, ce soit toi qui te retrouve là ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Black ?

Ne pas le laisser parler. S'il y avait bien une chose que Peter savait, c'était qu'il ne devait pas écouter le jeune homme qui venait tout juste de quitter Poudlard. Sous aucun prétexte ! Il était un Serpentard, sa langue était accérée, il devait se tenir sur ses gardes et ne rien écouter de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il devait mener l'interrogatoire. Facile à dire, puisque c'était lui qui était en position de faiblesse. Et de toute façon, il ne ferait pas le poids face à lui, il était trop faible en sortilèges. Mais le le fixa tout de même. Il le fixa, priant secrètement pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir combien il avait peur, combien il craignait de jeune homme au regard si semblable à celui de Sirius... Peine perdue : il tremblait. Lui, courageux ? Quand il le voulait, mais là il avait trop mal, son esprit était encore embrouillé par les doloris à répétition. Il craignait que tout cela recommence... Il n'avait pas la force de ses amis et il en était parfaitement conscient. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer s'en tirer sans trop de problèmes. Douce utopie... Il allait mourir là... Mais il ne dirait rien, il ne dévoilerait rien à propos de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Il en avait fait le serment et s'y tiendrait coûte que coûte ! Le plus jeune recula quelque peu, haussant les épaules, et se remit à marcher dans la pièce.

-Ce que je te veux ? Rien en particulier. Mais tout ce que tu sais sur l'Ordre ne serait pas si mal. Après tout, c'est là ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend de savoir.

-Tu ne sauras rien ! Jamais je ne trahirai l'Ordre !

-Oh, quelle volonté, j'en tremblerais presque.

Quel magnifique ton ironique... Mais le regard noir que le gamin lui lança fit frissonner le plus vieux. Ces yeux étaient de glace pure, brûlants tellement ils étaient froids. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait aussi peur de lui... Plus que de n'importe qui d'autre. Mais pour quelle raison ? Parce qu'il ressemblait à Sirius ? Parce qu'il semblait être le double maléfique de son ami ? Il ne pouvait pas dire. Il ne faisait que le suivre du regard. Il ne faisait qu'observer ce jeune homme qui, il commençait juste à s'en rendre compte, tournait autour de lui comme un prédateur autour de sa proie. Comme un aigle au-dessus d'un rat avait-il l'impression... Gloups... Il renta de refouler sa peur, tenta de se reprendre, de retrouver le courage légendaire des Gryffondors et reprit la parole.

-Jamais je ne trahirai mes amis.

-Si tu le dis... Endoloris !

Le sortilège fusa, le frappant de plein fouet. Et une nouvelle fois la douleur explosa dans tout son corps tandis qu'il recommençait à se tordre dans tous les sens. Il avait mal, si mal ! Comme si des milliers d'épingles venaient s'enfoncer dans son corps, comme s'il se consumait de l'intérieur ! Comme si des dagues, des crocs s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, transperçant sa chaire jusqu'à la moelle de ses os ! C'était pire que la torture physique ! Il avait l'impression de se déchirer de part en part, de se faire détruire jusqu'au plus profond de son âme ! Et il hurlait ! Oh oui, il hurlait à s'en déchirer les poumons... Il avait si mal, les tortures précédentes étaient déjà venues à bout de sa résistance, il ne supportait plus tout cela ! Il voulait que cela cesse une bonne fois pour toutes ! Pitié, qu'on le laisse en paix ! Jamais, jamais il ne trahirai les seules personnes à avoir un jour cru en lui, alors pourquoi ne pas en finir tout de suite ? Il ne souhaitait que cela : qu'on en finisse ! Qu'on le finisse ! Tant pis s'il mourait, ses amis le regretteraient, sa famille le regretterait sans doute aussi un peu mais dans le fond il était inutile... Inutile et impuissant... Il était faible, si faible, trop faible... Jamais il n'aurait dû entrer dans l'Ordre, jamais il n'aurait dû se laisser embarquer dans cette histoire...

Tout à coup la douleur cessa. Surpris, il reprit sa respiration en haletant... Il avait mal au poignets, il avait trop tiré sur ceux-ci, sa peau s'était ouverte, ses poignets saignaient... Et tout son corps tremblait, contre-coup du sortilège. Il se rendit aussi compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues... Il avait... Trop mal... Vraiment trop mal... Et il n'y avait plus de bruit autre que lui-même, que sa propre respiration... Il n'entendait plus le cadet marcher... Alors il fit un effort et, ignorant cette douleur dans tout son corps, releva la tête. Le brun l'observait, le toisait, la baguette abaissée. Qu'avait-il donc en tête, ce jeune homme ? Il ne savait pas mais craignait un nouveau sortilège d'ici peu de temps. C'était tout à fait probable après tout. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour le déconcentrer... Et trouva très vite !

-Dix-huit ans et tu tortures déjà comme un pro. Sirius avait raison : tu es une cause perdue.

Silence. Et pourtant, le maraudeur savait qu'il avait touché juste. Comment ? Le gosse s'était très légèrement tendu. De plus, ses doigts s'étaient à nouveau resserrés sur sa baguette, blanchissant quelque peu. Zut, il pointa cette dernière sur lui. Il n'entendit pas le sortilège murmuré mais ce n'était pas un doloris. Non, c'était autre chose. Sa veste se déchira au niveau de l'épaule, instantanément suivie de sa chaire ! La plaie l'élargit de seconde en seconde, jusqu'à ce que l'os devienne visible ! Et lui ferait les yeux, recommençait à hurler, hurler encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise et qu'il se contente de rester prostré sur sa chaise, espérant que tout prendrait bientôt fin... Le doloris était nettement plus douloureux mais, au moins, il ne risquait pas la mort. Là oui. Et en un sens, il l'espérait, la guettait. Que tout finisse, il n'en pouvait plus... Il finit par se rendre compte que la douleur n'était que localisée, que cela ne continuait pas. Il rouvrit donc les yeux afin de se faire une idée de la suite. Et eut un mouvement de recul en constatant que son cadet était planté juste devant lui, un étrange sourire accroché aux lèvres. Un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez Sirius non plus. Un sourire qu'il chercha à identifier alors que l'autre reprenait la parole, murmurant doucement.

-Que dis-tu de ça, Pettigrow ? Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Le doloris est intéressant pour la torture, mais comme tu m'assures que tu ne diras rien, autant passer aux choses sérieuses, ne trouves-tu pas ? Comment préfères-tu te vider de ton sang ? Un coupure à l'abdomen ? À la gorge ? À moins que je me contente de tes poignets, ce sera tout aussi efficace il me semble.

Il déglutit. Sadique. Voilà ce qu'était ce sourire : sadique. Et pourtant il était si calme, c'en était plus qu'effrayant ! Où était le gamin qui ne se mêlait qu'en dernier recours aux histoires des autres ? Où était passé ce gosse qui semblait si innocent à Poudlard ? Il aurait dû poser des questions à Sirius, il aurait dû faire plus attention à lui lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, il aurait peut-être pu comprendre ce qui passait par la tête du cadet des Black. Cela l'aurait aidé à trouver quoi faire, quoi dire pour avoir, peut-être, une chance de s'en tirer. Et le jeune homme recommença à tourner autour de lui, laissant sa baguette le frôler, telle la mortelle menace que c'était là. Lui ne fit que le suivre du regard, encore et encore, jusqu'à en avoir le tournis. Il ne devait pas le lâcher du regard, sous aucun prétexte sinon il sentait que les conséquences seraient... Fatales. Curieux, il voulait et ne voulait pas mourir. Sa coupure à l'épaule le faisait horriblement souffrir, son corps tout entier l'élançait et pourtant il était hypnotisé par cette jeune personne qui tenait sa vie entre ses mains. Lui, le lion, hypnotisé par un serpent au venin mortel. Pathétique...

-Pauvre petit lion... Personne ne viendra à ton secours, je pense que tu le sais ça.

-Tu te trompes ! Mes amis viendront.

-Et le piège qui les attend est magnifique. Prévisible. Les Gryffondors sont si prévisibles, c'en est affligeant. Toute personne ne possédant pas la marque et qui oserait venir jusqu'ici finirait là ou tu es, dans ton état. Les tortures iraient jusqu'à la folie, jusqu'à ce que la mort soit une délivrance.

-Tais-toi...

-Imagines un peu. Les amis du faible Peter Pettigrow venant à sa rescousse. De magnifiques proies, de magnifiques sources d'information aussi.

-Ils ne diraient jamais rien et tu le sais !

-Après tout, ils sont des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, non ? continua Regulus, comme si de rien n'était. Et la torture peut bien prendre des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois. Que crois-tu qu'ils feraient, s'ils voyaient leurs amis torturés nuit et jour ? S'ils les voyaient s'éteindre un peu plus chaque jour ? Imagine, Pettigrow... Imagine ce sortilège que j'ai employé sur toi utilisé contre eux. Imagine combien de sang a déjà coulé dans cette pièce...

-La ferme...

-Imagine combien de personnes ont rendu l'âme. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, beaucoup plus que les autorités magiques ne peuvent l'imaginer. Et est-ce si compliqué d'avoir Potter ? Capturer Evans, la laisser aux bons sons de ma chère cousine, combien de temps résisterait-elle ? Combien de temps résisterait-il avant de céder pour la sauver ? Les paris sont ouverts, quelle est...

-LA FERME !

Peter se sentait mal... Et pas pour les mêmes raisons que précédemment ! Non, il avait une excellente imagination, il avait une image en tête... Une image bien claire, bien nette. Celle des corps meurtris, torturés de ses amis ! Et il ne le supportait pas ! Absolument pas ! Jamais il ne pourrait supporter l'idée de voir ses amis mal en point, que ce soit à cause de lui ou non ! Mais cette image ne voulait pas sortir de son esprit, même en rouvrant grand les yeux qu'il avait fermé tandis que le jeune Black se lançait dans son monologue. Même en fixant le sol, tentant de songer à autre chose. Rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose ! L'odeur de sang y jouait aussi sans doute pour quelque chose. Odeur de sang... Et cette odeur de mort qui flottait dans la pièce... Il le croyait. Il savait que les mangemorts ne reculeraient devant rien pour obtenir leurs informations ! Et cela l'effrayait... Mais il tenta de se reprendre...

-Jamais les mangemorts n'obtiendront le pouvoir... Jamais !

-Quelle belle naïveté... Celui qui suit les règles ne peut que perdre face à celui qui triche. Mais vous êtes tous trop droits pour le voir. C'en est presque attendrissant de vous voir rêver comme des enfants. On va vous ouvrir les yeux... Je vais t'ouvrir les yeux, toi qui n'a été accepté que par Potter et sa bande. Toi qui t'es fait rejeter des autres, toi qui aurait dû être seul, seul dans ta maison, seul dans ton existence.

L'animagus retint sa respiration. Le brun s'était penché vers lui, son visage si proche du sien... Et ses yeux gris d'orage étaient plongés dans les siens. Il n'y voyait plus de glace, il n'y voyait que du mépris. Un profond mépris. Et lui ne disait rien parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire. C'était là la vérité après tout : il avait eu la chance de se faire remarquer par James et Sirius puis Remus était entré dans la bande. Sinon il aurait sans doute fini seul... Seul comme l'avait été son cadet, comme l'avait été le jeune Black. Minute... Il avait de la compassion pour son bourreau ? Il avait de la compassion pour ce garçon que Sirius détestait, pour ce Serpentard trop discret et trop solitaire pour que cela ne cache rien ? Apparemment... Et il se détestait pour cela. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi l'ex-Serpentard recula soudain pour lui donner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il tourna la tête sous le coup et écarquilla les yeux, ahuri.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, la vermine.

-Tu dis que j'aurais été seul... Mais je ne le suis pas, contrairement à toi.

-Qui te dis que je le suis ?

-Tu l'étais à Poudlard. En quoi as-tu changé ?

-Oh, parce que tu t'es intéressé à moi ? Malheureusement pour toi, tu te trompes sur un point : je n'ai jamais été seul, et je ne le suis toujours pas.

Il mentait, Peter en était convaincu. Mais il ne pouvait pas le prouver, il ne pouvait rien prouver du tout. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler plus qu'une main vint se refermer sur sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Et cette peur qui l'avait quitté le temps de quelques secondes revint au triple galop ! Il ne mènerait à rien de vouloir jouer au plus malin, ce n'était pas son domaine, cela ne l'avait jamais été et cela ne le serait jamais ! Alors il ne pouvait que rester marionnette entre les mains du mangemort.

-Je disais donc... L'Ordre ne peut rien contre nous. Tous ceux qui se seront ligués contre nous mourront dans d'atroces souffrances. Seuls les disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres vivront, gouverneront, pourront continuer à veiller sur ceux qui leurs sont chers. Pas ceux qui appartiennent à l'Ordre du Poulet.

Sur ce il le lâcha avant de lui tourner le dos et de faire quelque pas vers la table. L'aîné toussa, reprenant difficilement sa respiration... Il entendait donc que seuls les mangemorts auraient la vie sauve ? Que seuls les mangemorts pourraient protéger les leurs ? C'était cela qu'il entendait ? Non, il n'y croyait pas ! Et pourtant, venant de la part de ce garçon qui ressemblait tant à Sirius cela ne semblait pas si idiot que cela... À vrai dire, ce n'était même pas idiot du tout. L'avantage d'être du côté des plus forts était qu'on pouvait avoir une influence sur les autres, les empêcher d'attaquer certaines personnes, protéger... Ce n'était pas idiot du tout. Mais pourquoi lui avoir dit ça ? Pourquoi le gamin le fixait d'une telle manière ? Pourquoi ? Trop de questions, aucune réponse. Il devait se trouver le temps de réfléchir mais il n'y parvenait pas, la douleur l'empêchait de prendre de bonnes décisions. Et puis la voix claire du jeune homme perturba une nouvelle fois le fil de ses pensées.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te parle de tout cela en fait. Tu n'as pas la capacité intellectuelle pour comprendre.

-Comprendre que quoi, le meilleur choix est de rejoindre ce camp que tu sers ?

-Oh, tu aurais compris ou je veux en venir ? Voilà qui m'étonne.

-Je ne suis pas idiot...

-Je le pense pourtant.

Il préféra baisser le regard avant de dire une bêtise et de se mettre le garçon à dos, précipitant alors sa fin... Que devait-il faire ? Il avait bien pensé, par le passé, que rejoindre le camp des plus forts ne serait pas si idiot mais avait largement préféré rester avec ses amis pour se battre à leurs côtés. Mais à présent, il se rendait compte que tout cela n'avait servi à rien. À rien du tout... Il s'était fait capturer, il allait se faire tuer, il serait inutile jusqu'au bout... Alors que... Alors que... S'il changeait de camp, peut-être qu'il trouverait un moyen de se trouver utile, peut-être qu'il arriverait à trouver quelque chose pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix ? Non, ce serait trahir ses amis, ce serait trahir ce pour quoi il s'était engagé ! Et pourtant, en fin de compte, n'était-ce pas la meilleure solution ? Ne pouvait-il pas en apprendre plus dans les ténèbres que dans la lumière ? Ne pouvait-il pas devenir plus fort en prêtant allégeance au mage noir plutôt qu'à Dumbledore ? Un mouvement attira son attention. Le cadet pointait à nouveau sa baguette magique sur lui.

-Bien. Et si je terminais le travail ? Avada...

-Attend ! le coupa-t-il. Attend, je t'en prie !

Le plus jeune stoppa net son geste et se tut, comme attentif. Il y eut un moment de silence parfait pendant lequel le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix réfléchissait. Un long moment. Il devait faire son choix et vite, très vite. Pouvait-il croire une seule seconde qu'il arriverait à quelque chose chez les mangemorts, quelque chose de mieux qu'avec ses amis ? Il ne savait pas... Mais il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne voulait pas abandonner ses amis. Il voulait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour eux... Alors il finit par soupirer. Il allait faire une bêtise, une grosse bêtise. Il releva la tête vers le jeune Black qui ne l'avait pas une seule fois lâché du regard. Devait-il parler ? Devait-il dire quelque chose ? Oui, mais quoi ? Que devait-il lui dire ?

-M'arrêter ? Et pour quelle raison ? Qu'as-tu donc d'intéressant à révéler ?

-Tout. Je veux rejoindre les mangemorts.

Voilà, c'était dit. Et le brun fronça les sourcils avant de revenir à nouveau devant lui. Il l'obligea à lever la tête du bout de sa baguette magique, comme s'il craignait de la salir ou de se salir les mains s'il le touchait.

-Plait-il ?

-Je veux rejoindre les mangemorts. Mais si je dois dire quelque chose, ce ne sera pas à toi mais au Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

-Hum... Très bien, je vais aller voir ça. Reste à voir s'il acceptera de se déplacer pour une vermine comme toi.

Le jeune homme alla rechercher son masque qu'il replaça sur son visage et lui tourna le dos, quittant la pièce dans un claquement de sa cape. Peter avait rêvé ou l'autre lui avait lancé un regard dégoûté, un regard plus méprisant que jamais ? Un regard empli de haine ? Il avait dû rêver... Oui, il avait dû... Pour quelle raison aurait-il changé de comportement à son égard ? Il n'en avait aucune raison. Et le maraudeur se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul, son épaule ouverte laissant échapper une quantité importante de sang... Il avait mal... Mal au cœur en songeant à ce qu'il faisait... Il trahissait ses amis, il trahissait ses idéaux... Mais c'était pour une bonne raison, non ? Vouloir les protéger à sa manière était une bonne raison, non ? Vouloir devenir plus fort pour être capable d'agir était une excuse valable, n'est-ce pas ? Oui... Pour lui, c'en était une et il ne changerait plus d'avis. Une dernière fois, sa voix couinante se fit entendre dans la pièce...

-Pardon James, Sirius, Remus... Pardon pour ce que je vais faire... Mais si c'est pour moi le seul moyen de continuer à vivre, si c'est pour moi le seul moyen que j'ai pour vous protéger, alors je n'ai pas le choix... Comprenez-moi... Je suis désolé... Mais je ne suis pas aussi fort que vous...

* * *

Hé non, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de tenter de plonger dans les pensées de notre traître national. Ce n'est que mon point de vue, bien évidemment. Et avec la présence de mon chouchou pour complexer les choses... Je fais une suite sur le point de vue de Regulus sur tout ce qu'il se passe ou pas ? Sinon, mis à part ça... Un commentaire ?


End file.
